


Make or Break

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will she defend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make or Break

Emily forced herself to hold back her tears, her chin trembling as she heard her mother chase him down the stairs.

The ambassador's heels clicked furiously against the marble floors as she ran to the front door. She felt her heart break at the sight of her boyfriend moving toward his car. "Daniel!"

"Stay away from me, Elizabeth. I've had enough of that daughter of yours."

Elizabeth pressed her fingers against the deepening creases in her forehead as she closed the door, quite embarrassed that the butlers that had been passing by witnessed the encounter.

Emily kept herself seated on the staircase, her glossy eyes staring angrily toward her mother. "You went after him?"

The older woman smiled smally to the butler who attempted to give her a glass of water, but she politely shook her head to dismiss him. "Emily, not now."

"Not now?" Emily knew she sounded angry. "What is the matter with you? I'm allowed to be upset about this!"

"I can be too, young lady."

Emily got up from her spot on the gran staircase and stood before her mother. "You're upset because he left, mother."

"What is your point, Emily?"

"You don't care!" the eighteen year old cried. "You don't care about any of the things he just said to me, do you?"

Elizabeth was silent.

Emily's big brown eyes filled with tears as she stared up to her mother. "Do you really hate me that much?" she whispered brokenly.

The ambassador felt her stomach drop, her eyes widening at the sight of the teen's tears fighting to stay in her daughter's eyes and not cascade down her cheeks. "Darling, I don't hate you."

"Really? Because every time he says something to me, I never once hear you defend me. It's like you're always taking his side!"

"Emily, I do not take his side," she sighed.

The eighteen year old's jaw dropped. "Well you sure as hell don't take mine!"

"Emily Valerie, watch your language."

Emily felt her lips quiver as she tried to set them in a straight line. "I say the word hell and I get a lecture, but your boyfriend gets to yell at me and call me a whore and an entitled little shit, and you chase after him? Do you not see something wrong with this picture you've created?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips. "I am sorry if you feel that way."

"Fuck you, mom," the teenager hissed. "How can you not see what he's doing? You don't even care about my feelings anymore! It's like to you, I don't exist. It's just Daniel and Elizabeth's world," she shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Emily, Daniel doesn't mean those things."

The brown eyed girl felt like reaching forward and slapping the mother of one across the face. "You don't understand!"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Why do you always let him come back without an apology? Why? I don't deserve to be treated this way by some piece of shit man who you met at some random benefit!"

"I gave this man five years of my life," the ambassador tried.

Emily huffed. "I gave you eighteen of mine!" she sobbed, trying to take in a breath of air as her lungs grew tighter and heavier. "I deserve better than this. I deserve a mother who actually cares about what's said to me and how I feel, and you aren't doing either of those things." Taking in a breath after she calmed herself down, Emily pointed to her mother. "I would be ashamed if I turned into a mother like you."

Elizabeth held back her tears as the eighteen year old turned and started walking toward the stairs.

"I'm going to live with dad until I move to college. Don't bother calling me."

She listened to the door slam upstairs on the second floor, and the ambassador slouched her shoulders and allowed herself to cry.


End file.
